Many benefits may be obtained through the use of water containing an elevated quantity of dissolved oxygen For example, certain studies have shown that animals, including chickens and turkeys, may become heavier for a given grain consumption if their drinking water has elevated oxygen levels. Increased levels of oxygen and water have been shown to purify the water, removing and neutralizing a variety of biological and chemical contaminants. In addition, there are indications that humans obtain considerable health benefits by drinking water with elevated levels of dissolved oxygen.
It is well known that the oxygen content of water may be increased via electrolysis. According to known techniques, a current is supplied to a cathode and anode positioned in a water solution. A DC voltage is connected to the electrodes in the water. When current is supplied, electricity passes through the water, splitting some of the water molecules into their component parts, causing the formation of hydrogen gas and oxygen gas.
Currently available systems for oxygenating water with electrolytic cells may not reach desired levels of oxygen, nor do they function as efficiently as desired Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system that increases the amount of dissolved oxygen in water at an improved efficiency.